


Happily Friendzoned

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Irony, Oblivious, Rejection, Season 2 spoilers, but still happy?, joke story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: After Season Two Episode Nine (so spoilers) and Chat Noir's rejection, he seems a little too chipper. How many people are that happy to be in the friendzone?





	1. Does He Have A Concussion?

"I couldn't be happier," Adrien Agreste smiled cheerfully, "the love of my life friendzoned me! Now she knows my feelings and that I'll always be there for her. She's finally begun to notice me as not just some flirt, but that I genuinely love her. Isn't love the best?"

 

There was no sarcasm, not a hint of bitterness, NOTHING in his tone but pure bliss.

 

With their incident earlier in which a certain spotted heroine whose named rhymed with Lady-pug, (Not to play the name card, but- ahem- _Ladybug_ ) rejecting Chat Noir, Adrien had been glowing happiness.

 

Plagg lowered his cheese- for only a moment, of course.

 

"Are you... Are you actually okay?" The Kwami questioned.

 

Adrien's smile was still as wide. "Yep!"

 

"You're insane." Still, the cat decided not to question it any more, leaving at the logical conclusion that Adrien had some type of brain damage.

 

"I'm in love with Ladybug." The blonde boy giggled to himself. "I have to tell the whole world how I feel!"

 

He neglected phone sitting atop his nightstand was swiped up in an instance. He eagerly awaited shouting out to the world. The boy hastily opened his device and entered social media, typing out a message for anyone to see.

 

_Today, the love of my life rejected me! We're closer than ever. Isn't love great? :) <3_


	2. He Definitely Has A Concussion.

Marinette was completely insane when Alya found her.

The blue haired girl was curled up in the fetal position, questioning her existence and why she was brought on this earth.

"Oh no, not this again," Alya stated. She grabbed her friend and pulled her up. "Not on my watch." 

"You don't understand," Marinette  stammered, "you can't imagine the horrible things posted earlier."

"Try me."

"Did you see what Adrien said?" She shoved her phone at Alya. "He said he was happy being friendzoned by the love of his life!"

"Looks like he got a concussion..." Alya muttered.

Maybe Marinette heard her and just chose to ignore her. Or maybe she legitimately didn't hear the voice of logic and reason.

Instead she continued on in a rant.

"Alya, do you understand what this means? Not only has he found the love of his life, but he's happy to just be around her. That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard and it also makes me sad because he doesn't ever really hang around me so that means he doesn't like me which means we may never ever be together and have all our beautiful children because he will be in the arms of another woman, which is good for them but not for me. I don't know how my heart would take that I'mnotstronglikehimandugghhthisisjustsohardIcan'ttakeitsometimesand-" As time passed, her speech became quicker and quicker, until she didn't pause at any of her words. They all came out a mangled mush.

A crumbled up paper ball colliding with her made Marinette stop. She gave a thankful glance to Alya for stopping that mess, but still she asked.

"Who could ever reject Adrien Agreste?"

Ah.

What irony.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a mini joke I had with one of my friends over how utterly, ridiculously happy this cat was after being friendzoned!!! How does that even happen!?
> 
> Hope you liked it. XD 
> 
> ^.^
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


End file.
